Dear Death, Take me (french)
by migguy-24
Summary: Al Super Gay et M. Esclave sont revenu à South Park et le parfait couple gay ont attirer l'attention de toute la ville sur eux. Craig vit une chance de quitter Tweek, comment ce dernier va réagir. CREEK /!\ Suicide, Mort et Dépression /!\


(c) South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker.  
(!) Cette fiction contient du suicide, de la dépression, des pensées négatives et mort de personnage. Vous avez été prévenus

* * *

Un soir, un jeune garçon blond cours dans la rue. Il est seul dans la nuit noir ne portant qu'une chemise longue, il pleure, il tremble, il cours. Ses pieds lui font mal comme il ne porte pas de chaussures. Son coeur est brisé, son âme est partis, celui qu'il aime et a toujours aimer l'a finalement rejeter. Tweek Tweak s'était enfuis de l'endroit où il s'est réveiller et se dirigeais maintenant vers sa fin.

* * *

Tout a basculer quand il y a quelques mois, Al Super Gay et Monsieur Esclave étaient revenus à South Park, tout l'intérêt et des conversation Yaoi s'était focalisé sur les deux hommes et Craig Tucker avait vu une chance immense d'en finir avec Tweek.

Le jeune garçon au pull bleu était venu chez lui, frappant fortement sur la porte. Tweek lui avait ouvert, heureux de voir son petit ami et prêt a se jeter sur lui. Mais malgré que Craig avait son visage impasif, sa voix était joyeuse. Il avait dit à Tweek ce qui s'était passer et plus personne n'allait faire attention au couple des jeunes Garçons.

"C'est enfin finis, Tweek. On peut casser définitivement."

Tweek trembla et clignant d'un œil puis d'un autre. "Q- Quoi ?" Il semblait avoir mal entendu. Depuis tout ce temps, est ce que ils jouaient le jeu ? Est ce que le jeune garçon sans émotion n'avait rien ressentit pendant tout ce temps.

"J'ai dit qu'on peut casser Tweek, on peut en finir. Finis de notre histoire d'amour. C'est génial non ?"

Tweek commença à trembler plus violemment. Les larmes commencèrent à monter, il respirait difficilement et son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. "Ça veut dire que... tu me quitte ?"

"Oui, Tweek. Je te quitte. Mais on peut rester ami."

"Et nos jeux ? Nos relations ? Tous ça... c'était du bluff ?"

Craig mis les deux mains sur les épaules de Tweek "Allons Tweek, c'était le seul moyen pour que tout le monde nous fou la paix."

"Et..." Tweek respira difficilement. Il avait toujours eu des problèmes cardiaques à cause de ses tremblements et de sa dépendance au café mais la c'était différent. "Tu n'a... jamais rien ressentis ? Pour moi ?"

Craig sourit timidement lâchant les épaules du blond. "Eh bien Tweek, on est amis. Je n'ai jamais rien ressentis en ce qui concernait l'amour pour toi."

Ce fût le coup de poignard de trop au cœur. Tweek Secoua sa tête dans tout les sens et baladant ses mains partout sur lui, sa chemise, ses cheveux. "Tweek ?" Craig leva un sourcil et s'approcha du jeune cafeinomane, tendant ses bras pour le caliner. Au moment où il le toucha Tweek tomba à terre et s'évanouit.

"TWEEK ?!" Craig cria après lui. Le tenant dans ses bras et l'appelant sans cesse. "Tweek !"

La mère, qui était dans la cuisine a préparer à manger et le père, qui travaillait à l'étage faisant les comptes budgétaires du Tweak Bros Coffee, cessèrent leur activités quand il entendirent le petit ami de leur fils hurler dans le salon.

Une ambulance arriva chez les Tweaks et emmena le jeune garçon accros au café à l'hôpital. Tweek resta dans le coma pendant un long moment là bas tandis que Craig retourna à l'école. Les choses avaient changer, plus personne ne faisait attention au jeune couple de garçons. Personne ne parlait de Tweek ou de Craig et les filles asiatique continuaient de dessiner des images Yaoi mais seulement sur Al et .

Au début et à la fin de l'école, le week-end, ou même pendant les vacances, Craig profita de ses rares moments pour aller à l'hôpital voir le jeune accros au café. Pendant longtemps, Craig allait voir Tweek dans le coma, prenant la main, l'embrassant doucement, lui répétant la même chose.

"Je suis désolé."

* * *

2 mois passa, Craig finissait l'école et alla acheter un autre bouquet de rose dans une boutique à côté de l'école. Il paya la vendeuse et alla attendre à l'arrêt de bus.

"Toujours offrir des fleurs à ta belle au bois dormant, connard."

Craig se retourna pour voir le groupe de Stan approcher de l'arrêt. Il fit un doigt a Cartman et décida d'ignorer la remarque.

Quand le bus arriva, Craig monta et alla s'asseoir au fond du bus, prenant soin de ne pas abîmer les fleurs. Le trajet était toujours le même, gens ignorants, bus qui n'avance pas assez vite. Cela faisait 2 mois que Tweek était dans le coma fasse à sa rupture. Cela faisait 2 mois que Craig allait rendre visite à la belle Tweek endormie, lui offrant des fleurs, lui parlant dans son sommeil, prenant sa main et l'embrassant.

Craig passa encore une fois la porte où Tweek était endormie. Le jeune blond était méconnaissable, ses cheveux étaient bien lisses il portait une chemise d'hôpital et ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Craig mis les fleur dans le vas sur la table, jetant celles qui sont fanées à la poubelle.

Encore une fois, il se dirigea vers le lit, et pris la main du jeune blond tremblant.  
"Tweek... Je suis désolé." Craig lui murmura doucement tout en prenant sa mains dans les siennes "Je n'ai jamais... voulu ça." On entendit que les bip des machines et les reniflements de Craig. "Je pensais que ça te ferai la même chose, que tu serais heureux d'apprendre que enfin on allait pouvoir en finir avec cette histoire de **couple gay**."

Craig repensait à tout les moment que il avait partager avec son pseudo petit ami blondinet. Quand Craig c'était déguisé en pasteur, Tweek au contraire était un démon, quand Craig était un voleur, Tweek était un barbare, et quand Craig a jouer au super héros se nommant lui-même Super Graig, il avait eu l'idée de faire en sorte que Tweek soit Wonder Tweek. Superman et Wonderman étaient ensemble même dans les moments difficiles.

Craig sanglota et laissa échapper une larme et l'effaca vite fait. Pendant des heures, il resta au chevets de Tweek jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vient quand il fit noir et lui dit que les heures de visites étaient terminer.

Craig commença à se lever et à se diriger vers la sortie comme à son habitude mais au moment de passer la porte il s'arrêta et se retourna, observant Tweek qui ressemblait à la belle au bois dormant. Il lui vint une idée et se redirigea vers le lit et tans pis si quelqu'un en était témoin.

Craig pris une des mains de Tweek se pencha doucement, fermant les yeux. Quand il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tweek, l'infirmière hoqueta de surprise et de joie.

Craig lui avait le cœur qui se mélangeait. Est ce que c'était une bonne idée de faire ça ? Il n'était pas gay et n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour le caféinoman. Jamais pendant toutes ces années il n'avaient jamais fait un pas plus au que se tenir la main et se soutenir... comme des amis.

Craig rompit finalement le baiser, et mis sa main sur la joue de Tweek. Priant encore une fois que ce dernier ce réveille de son sommeil. Il lâcha sa main et parti finalement de l'hôpital, rentrant chez lui en bus malgré le froid de la ville.

* * *

Vers minuit, il eu un mouvement dans la chambre de Tweek. Dabord un doigt, puis la main et ensuite les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois face à la faible lumière de la chambre. Le jeune blond se réveilla enfin de son sommeil.

_Où suis je ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi suis je en vie ?_

Avec un gémissement, il se leva faiblement de son lit. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se remémora les derniers événements.

_J'étais chez moi, buvant un café et faisant mes devoir dans la cuisine... puis on avait sonner..._

Tweek écarquillait les yeux en voyant le visage de celui qui l'a toujours aimer dans ses souvenirs.

_Craig ! Craig me quitte... Il ne m'a jamais aimer..._

Le cœur de Tweek battait à nouveau très fortement. Il se dit qui les machines allaient le trahir et appeler une infirmière, il décida d'enlever tous les fils de sa peau.

'_Je n'ai jamais rien ressentis en ce qui concernait l'amour pour toi._  
_Jamais rien ressentis en ce qui concernait l'amour pour toi._  
_Jamais rien ressentis... pour toi._  
_Jamais..._'

Tweek se tenais la tête, sifflant de douleur et pleurant. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait que tout le temps que ils avaient passer ensemble soit faux. Il ne pouvait plus vivre.

Tweek tennis la chemise de l'hôpital en serrant le côté où son cœur logeait "Craig... pourquoi ?"

Il se remémora toute son enfance avec le garçon sans émotion. Un visage d'ange, des yeux au couleur du ciel et une bouche très fine sur lesquelles Tweek voulait poser les siennes. Après tout ce temps, ils non jamais été plus loin que de tenir la main.

Pensant que c'était vraiment finis, que tout était perdu et que Craig ne partageait le même pour lui, Tweek sortis du lit sans difficulté. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'en finir le plus rapidement possible.

_Une vie sans lui ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue._

Tweek remarqua son téléphone sur la table de chevet, il le déverrouilla et vis qu'il allait être minuit et que cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était endormis.

Le blondinet se dirigea vers la porte. Tout était noir et silencieux dans l'hôpital et on pouvait entendre faiblement les bip sonore des autres chambre. Tweek utilisa son téléphone comme lampe torche et surveillance les moindres recoin de l'étagère ou il était. Très vite il repéra une carte qui lui indiqua la sortie.

Tweek eu du mal à s'adapter au froid de l'hiver. D'abord parce que son cœur était geler mais aussi parce que il ne portait que la nuisette de l'hôpital.

Il repéra le Wool Foods au loin et su où il était exactement. Le cœur de Tweek recommença à battre a nouveau plus vite à mesure que c'est jambes lui permettais.

Il passa par divers coin et ne regarda même pas en arrière. La nuit South Park était calme et il n'y avait pas d'âme qui vive. Tweek se disait tans mieux car même si il y avait quelqu'un, comme un SDF, personne n'avait jamais prêté attention a lui. Jusqu'à ce qui avait rencontrer Craig.

Il avait passer de bon moment avec le garçon au cheveux noir. Tellement précieux. Il se souvenait de cette endroit où l'équipe Stan avait traverser pour remettre une cassette cochonne au Vidéo Club où la fois où Cartman avait été poursuivis par des tas de gens à cause de sa main droite ou encore la fois lorsque Heidi avait jeter son téléphone. Tweek savait que même a cette endroit, il n'y aurait personne pour l'empêcher de mettre son plan à exécution.

Quand il arriva au pont, il n'était plus qu'un zombie qui passais en mode 'marcher' tout simplement. Tweek s'approcha du rebord et enjambis la barrière. Une jambe et puis l'autre. Enfin, il était temps de partir mais avant ça il décida de joindre ces mains sur la poitrine de prié et de dire à tout le monde qu'il les aimait et qui était désolé d'être un garçon secouant. Il pria pour que Craig sois heureux malgré que ce denier n'avait rien ressentis pour lui.

Les larmes recommencèrent à tomber. Il se souvenait de comment ça avait commencer. Tout avait débuter par une provocation puis une bagarre a cause du groupe Stan et il avaient finis à l'hôpital tous les deux. Quelle ironie. Sa vie serait aussi finie dans un hôpital.

Avec une grande inspiration, Tweek se calma et regarda en dessous de lui. Le fleuve de South Park semblait très profond et il se demandait quelle température faisait l'eau.

Doucement, il écarta ses mains en croix. Releva la tête vers le ciel, et fit un pas en avant. "Craig.. Je t'aime." Tweek plongea finalement dans le vide. Toute sa vie défilait lentement. Sa naissance, sa dépendance au café à cause de ses parents, sa rencontre avec Craig.

Ce dernier souvenir s'effaça quand il entra en contact avec le fleuve. L'eau glacée piqua la peau du jeune blondinet. Tweek se laissait tomber vers le fond, ignorant les sifflements dans ses oreilles et l'eau s'infiltrant dans ses poumons. Il ferma doucement les yeux alors que la lumière de la nuit disparaissait à tout jamais dans son esprit.

Tweek Tweak. Mort à South Park. Tuer par une fausse relation.


End file.
